


Iolaus Falls in Love. ...Again.

by Goddess of Cute (Mythoriel)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Action, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythoriel/pseuds/Goddess%20of%20Cute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see Iolaus falling in love over and over again and he always gets the girl and the girl is always easy and the next episode... where'd she go? So I tried to give him a real challenge that might set her apart from the other girls he's wooed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kory is Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters from Hercules: the Legendary Journey, etc and so forth.

Kory was born to the high steward of a modest kingdom. Her father, Eomenes, was so proud of his beautiful daughter he named her "maiden," and immediately began planning her education.

She wasn't a student with the Crown Prince or the royal children, but Eomenes had his own small amount of power and could arrange for the tutors to train her at other times during the day. Eomenes was careful to teach her humility and to keep her knowledge hidden from the royalty. But even so, it made him proud to hear when she surpassed even the Crown Prince in her understanding.

As she grew older, he made sure she had a broad education. Reading and writing in Greek, Egyptian, Hebrew, Latin, and Gaelic, arithmetic and philosophy, athletics, horsemanship and some weaponry.

Kory grew into a beautiful young woman and lived at the palace until after her sixteenth birthday. At that time, the Crown Prince Pericles noticed Kory practicing spearfighting with a guard in the courtyard when he came home early from hunting. He had always disliked her tanned skin and rough hands, assuming she was another toiling servant. The noblewomen bathed in goat's milk and kept indoors. But as he watched her dodging and returning blows like a dancer, he saw her appeal.

He waited for her just inside the corridor from the courtyard and grabbed her arm as she walked past.

Kory held back her reflexive punch when she saw it was the Crown Prince. "Your highness?" she asked.

He pulled her toward himself and touched a strand of her sweaty hair. "I've seen you in the palace, but you must forgive me for not recognizing your beauty before now."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Kory pulled back with a polite smile, but he held her fast. "Excuse me, but I need to change before I help serve supper."

"You'll be forgiven your absence if you're with me." Pericles pulled her head in for a kiss. Kory punched him in the eye. He took a fistful of her hair and twisted her arm.

"You bitch!"

She kneed him in the groin and he let go of her hair but twisted her arm further and tried to pin her against the wall. Kory elbowed his nose hard, breaking it. He finally let go and she ran to find her father.

She told him what happened and asked, "What do we do now? Do you think the King will understand?"

Eomenes rubbed his temples. "Are you sure you broke his nose?"

"Pretty sure."

"What did I tell you about being careful?"

"I was walking down the corridor, what else was I supposed to do? He attacked me!"

"But it might have turned out alright. I've been Head Steward for a decade and a half. I would have convinced the King to take care of you."

"Are you saying I should have let him have me?"

"It would have been easier to explain to the King than how my daughter ruined the face of the Crown Prince."

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. The King may punish the whole family for your actions and send me away. Your mother out in the cold, all because you overreacted."

"You want me to leave?"

"It may be best, unless you want to ruin the whole family." He went to a chest and filled a bag with dinars. "Try to have that last you as long as possible. If you need more, send a messenger to the palace and have me meet you outside the walls. You should hurry before the King sends guards for you."

"What about mother?"

"If you dawdle, you may be caught. Go now."

"But..."

"Go!"

Kory was upset and angry. She kept to the side passages and loaded a bag with food from the larder and grabbed a couple weapons from the armory. She snuck out the garden gate and ran deep into the woods, cursing her father's cowardice and the Prince's lust.

She came across a herd of deer and shot a young stag, then followed him as he fled until she could finish him. She built a fire for the night before settling in to clean the deer, and set a haunch to roast. When it was ready to eat, Kory cut off a generous portion and set it on one of the barrier rocks by the fire.

"For your help during the hunt, Great Artemis." She blew on her own meat to cool it before eating. "I think you would make a good patron goddess for me, Artemis. Now that I'm exiled. It's a long story, but you would understand how evil men are. How selfish and cruel."

A twig snapped and she pointed her knife at the growing shadows. "Come out," she called.

A cloaked woman came into the firelight. "Greetings. May I share your fire?"

Kory nodded, keeping a solid grip on her knife until the woman sat down.

"Let me get you some meat," Kory said, reaching up for the roast.

"I'll just have this," the woman said, picking up the offering. "You did say it was for me, after all."

Kory's eyes narrowed. "You overheard my prayer, that's all. It's Artemis who will punish you for taking what's hers."

"I don't know whether to be offended that you don't believe me, or honored by your faith."

"And I'm trying to decide if you're crazy or just a liar."

The woman pulled back her hood and smiled. "Watch carefully, child. I don't do this for everyone." And her aura blazed with holiness so bright Kory had to shield her eyes. "I believe!" The aura extinguished and Kory saw dark spots on her vision. "Forgive me, Great Artemis."

"You are forgiven. Now, tell me your long story about evil, selfish men."

At the end, Kory said, "I know a little about fighting, and may be able to take care of myself for a while, but there are too many men in the world. I can take one, maybe even three, if they are poor fighters, but any band will overpower me. If I were like you I would have no problem. I could just turn them into hunting dogs or stags or pierce three on a single arrow."

Artemis laughed. "That would be fun to watch." She studied Kory and asked, "Would you truly like me to be your patron?"

"I like you better than any other deity. You stand up for yourself and don't care about men."

"I could give you my blessing, but there is a cost. Would you be willing to pay it?"

"What is the price?"

"You must not allow any man to touch you."

"Easy. I don't understand why any woman would allow that. Men are pigs."

Artemis laughed again. "You're young, so I'll reduce the punishment for betraying me. If you give up your virtue, you won't die, just lose my blessing."

"You don't have to worry. I hate all men."

Artemis took Kory's head in her hands and said, "So long as you give yourself to no man, no man shall best you," and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, my lady."

"Make me proud, child."

When Kory raised her head, she was alone at her fire and her offering was gone.


	2. Kory Meets Iolaus

In the morning, Kory wrapped the best pieces of meat in the hide and tied them to strong sticks with strips from the bottom of her cloak to make a pack. She twirled a stick and struck off through the forest in the direction it landed.

The next day she reached a village. She walked up and down the mainroad, trying to figure out who would be her best option to sell her meat and deerskin. She decided to try a house bustling with children.

"Hello?" she called at the door. A little girl at the fireplace looked up and ran off shouting, "Mom! Mom!"

"Go off, I'm busy!"

"Stranger at the door!"

A large woman came around the corner of the house and squinted at Kory with suspicion. "Well?"

"I saw your big household, and thought you might like to buy some venison. Killed only two days ago. The hide is in good shape, too. Just needs to be stretched."

"Don't have no coin."

"Barter? I have a long journey and could use a proper pack. Or some warmer clothes."

"I got a couple girls about your size. We can barter. Follow me."

Kory didn't notice the woman send the girl into the village while they went over the woman's extra clothing. She did notice the woman looking at the door, and decided not to dawdle. "These are fine," she said, grabbing a thick skirt and a shawl and stuffing them into a worn pack.

"Why don't you stay for supper?" the woman asked. "You look like you could use an extra meal before you go."

"No, thanks. I have to get going."

She was almost back to the road when four farmers approached. "Hold, stranger!" they called.

"I made a fair trade. I'm leaving."

"Like Hades. You aren't going anywhere."

Kory drew her sword. "I made a fair trade and I'm leaving."

"Put that down before you hurt yourself." They circled her.

"I'm warning you..." she said, dropping her bag and pointing the sword at the talker, but keeping her eyes moving, tracking the others.

As he laughed, she struck him across the face with the flat of the blade. He cursed, raising his hand to his cheek as two lines of blood appeared and began to flow. The other three charged at once. Kory ducked and avoided being grabbed, kicked one off balance and slashed at the arm of another. The third pushed the wounded one aside, who tripped over his fallen friend.

Kory faced the two circling the others. She feinted at the man with the bleeding face, and when he flinched, she slashed at the other, who jumped back and tripped over the men trying to stand.

"You're pathetic," she shouted. Her confidence grew and she laughed. "I don't want to kill any of you, but be sure I can. If you let me leave, I'll let you live."

"She's too much bother, Corydon," the man with the wounded arm said to the man with the bleeding face.

"If you louts weren't so clumsy, we'd have her by now."

She swung at him and he grabbed the blade, blood dripping down his arm. She was surprised only for a moment and kicked his knee in as he reached to grab her arm with his other hand. He screamed and fell, holding his leg. Kory stared at the other three, who backed away. She picked up her bag and walked out of the village.

It was while she was walking, going over the fight in her head, that she noted how many times in the fight luck went her way and she wondered if that was the form Artemis' blessing took. Kory thought it would be embarrassing if her fights ended up looking like a farce, and decided she needed to practice more and win them on her own.

She slept that night without a fire, in case the farmers were following her.

Over the years her skills with the bow and blade grew, and she relied on the blessing of Artemis less and less. She remained faithful to her patron goddess and didn't let a pretty smile or a mop of curly hair turn her head. And she remained undefeated in her journeys. And not once did she return to her father and beg for money.

One day she was having a physical disagreement with a small band of men holding a chokepoint in the road and demanding a toll to pass. A traveler saw the odds and rushed in to help. As she spun from foe to foe, she saw the middle aged man and punched him, knocking him aside.

"Hey!" he said as he caught his balance. When the band broke and started to run or crawl away, she squared off with him again, her guard up. "I was trying to help."

She compared his colorful vest with the mis-matched armor the ruffians had been wearing and decided he may be telling the truth.

"I'm sorry for the mistake. But it was easy to make. You are, after all, a man."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Last I checked." He looked over her well-kept armor and weapons and smiled, spreading his arms. She lowered her fists and nodded a farewell and turned to continue up the road.

He jogged to catch up. "Hey, you know these roads are pretty dangerous."

"I can take care of myself."

"I noticed. I meant for me. A short guy, travelling alone, with this pretty face? I may as well paint a target on my chest."

Kory glanced over at his chest.

"I'm Iolaus, by the way. Do you mind the company? I'm not used to travelling alone."

"Oh? You talk enough for two people."

"I can fill the silence if needed, but I'm also a great listener. What did you say your name was, again?"

She ignored him for a few paces and his smile faltered.

"Kory."

Iolaus beamed. "Great name. Perfect for such a beautiful woman."

Kory stopped and turned toward him. "I'm going to make one thing clear. I'm not looking for a travelling companion. I have had it up to here," she indicated her jaw, "with horny men trying to get at me. I have heard every line, seen every move. You get one chance to go down this road in my presence and if you try anything, I'm going to leave you in the same state I left the last group of guys who wanted something from me." She pointed at the toll they had left.

"Got it." Iolaus raised his hands in submission. "No funny business. Just two people walking down the road."

Kory started moving again.

"So where are you headed?" he asked.

"So you can claim to be going to the same place? Heard it."

Iolaus grimaced. "I'm going to Thebes. It's where I'm from. So... where are you headed?"

Kory had no destination, in fact. "I'm going through Thebes."

"Oh," Iolaus left it be that she didn't tell where she was going. "Well you'll have a great time. Thebes is a great town. You should stay for the Spring Festival. This one time, several years ago, my friend Hercules and I..." he watched her as he dropped Hercules' name, but she kept walking, eyes scanning the trees. "Anyway, my friend and I decided to play a trick during the Games. You see no one would compete against Hercules-"

"Why not?"

"Why not? Have you never heard of Hercules?"

"Why would I have heard of your friend of Thebes?"

"Half-man, half-god, son of Zeus, superhuman strength, the Twelve Labors of Hercules... nothing?"

Kory shrugged. She spent her nights under the trees and the stars, not in inns and towns to hear gossip and tales.

"Anyway..."

Iolaus told tale after tale of his adventures with Hercules, trying to impress the stoic woman beside him. But her own journeys were nearly as exciting, so she accepted that while the man may exaggerate his stories, they were normal.

"Are you an Amazonian?" he asked while they made camp.

She laughed. "One of those women? They fight well enough, but they're too caught up in their hypocracy for my taste."

"What hypocracy?"

"For a society that hates men, they have an awful lot of children running around."

"So you hate men more than an Amazonian?" He shook his head and knelt to light the fire. "I didn't know that was possible," he muttered.

"Let's put it this way: I've been traveling for almost half my life, and I've never met a man I liked."

"So you like women. Doesn't mean men are evil."

"I don't prefer women. Men are dishonorable, lying animals who are led only by their passions."

"While I'm not going to deny being passionate, I have to disagree with you. I like to think I'm a good guy and no one can say an ill word against my friend Hercules. There are a lot of bad guys out there, sure, but that doesn't mean all goodness is gone."

"However good you think you are, you're still a man and you'll prove it before we reach Thebes. Maybe even before morning."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Iolaus blew on the embers he'd made and coaxed a flame. As he fed it tinder, he shook a hank at her. "I'm going to prove it to you. There are decent men out there. Before we get to Thebes, you'll change your tune."

"We'll see." Kory lay down on her cloak and closed her eyes.

"I guess I'll take first watch," Iolaus said, watching her.

Halfway through the night Iolaus shook her shoulder. She woke quickly and put a knife to his throat.

"Hey, hey. Nothing's wrong. I'm just waking you for your turn."

"My what?"

"You slept first and now it's my turn while you keep watch."

"Watch for what?"

"Very funny."

She watched, puzzled while he turned away without molesting her, bundled his vest as a pillow and fell asleep. She sat up and watched him for a while, but when she was sure he'd fallen asleep she put another piece of wood on the fire and waited.

Kory had never sat watch before. She'd always relied on Artemis' blessing to keep her safe while she slept. Dozens of men tripped over rocks while sneaking on her camp or ran into low branches. One time an armor strap broke and she awoke to the clatter of the plates as the breastpiece fell.

She knew she'd be safe if she fell back asleep, but doubted the blessing would protect any companions, especially a man. And so far this Iolaus had been true. So far. So she stayed awake, trying to listen for anyone approaching and sometimes watch him breathing deeply. She didn't know the rules for watch so she waited for him to waken, long after the sun rose.

When he did wake up, he scolded her for letting him sleep in.

"You obviously needed it," she said.

"Well, thanks, I guess. But we're going to be late reaching Thebes if we sleep in every morning."

"Late for what?"

"I told you. The Spring Festival is coming up. You don't want to miss it." And he went on to describe all his favorite treats and games and which taverns had the best wine and beer as they continued on.

While they ate at midday, he asked, "Tell me, where are you from?"

After considering if there was any danger in sharing that information, she said, "Herata."

"Ah. Under good King Pericles. Tell me, how is he?"

"Hopefully dying of some horrible disease."

"Sounds like there's a story here. Did you know him?"

"No."

"Was he a bad king?"

Kory shrugged and Iolaus sighed in frustration. "You know, you are the most irksome woman I've met and I used to date Xena."

"Who?"

He gawked at her. "Everyone's heard of Xena. The Warrior Princess. Used to be bad, now she's good..."

Kory just shrugged again. "Did you date her when she was bad or good?"

"When she was bad. And was she ever! Now she's got a sort of long distance thing going with Hercules."

"So your friend stole your woman?"

"Don't get into that 'men are evil' thing. Me and Xena were over. It was a little weird for a while, but I don't know. They might be good for each other. Tell me about King Pericles. Is he why you hate men?"

"Him and my father. And no man has proven any different."

"What about me?"

"You've lasted longer than I thought you would, but your nature will get the better of you soon."

Iolaus threw his pear core aside and brushed his hands. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to disappoint you. I am the most faithful and true friend a person could ask for. Ask Hercules."

"I can't."

"Maybe he'll be in Thebes. Sometimes he stops by to see his mother. Now there is a good man." The rest of the day Iolaus told of Hercules' love for his mother and deceased wife and children.

That night Kory asked him a question. "If you're as good a man as you say, why don't you have a woman?"

Iolaus poked at the fire, considering what to say. He looked up, serious for the first time since they'd met. "I used to. I was married. To the sweetest, most beautiful woman in the world. She couldn't cook... anything, but she gave me two sons. They died."

"And were you faithful to her?"

"While she lived, yes. There was only her. After she died I've been with a number of women. And it feels like I'm unfaithful. It may be why I haven't remarried. I enjoyed each of them, but no one could replace her."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kory had never heard a man speak about a woman like that. And she wondered if he was lying to gain sympathy. But she watched his face as he stared at the fire and doubted it.

"Did you have any great loves? Before you became a bitter old maid, of course."

"No. I was very young when, as you say, I became bitter."

"It's too bad. You're missing out on a lot of good men."

"Like you?"

"There are more of us than you think. You just need to know where to look. And to allow us to make mistakes. We are human, after all."

"Mistakes like lying, cheating, raping?"

Iolaus coughed. "Well, I mean, lying is going to happen. Who doesn't lie?"

"I don't."

"I don't know you, so I'll give you that one, but I'm sure you've stretched the truth before. And there are degrees of lying. And sometimes it's good to lie. Say a warlord demands to know where the women and children are hiding. Do you tell him? No! You make something up so he goes away."

"I'd just fight him and when he's defeated he'll leave."

"Just like that, eh? Well how about this one: It's your friend's birthday and you have a surprise for them. They ask if you remembered their birthday and you say no to throw them off."

"But wouldn't they feel bad if you told them you forgot their birthday?"

"A little, but then their surprise is greater when you give them their present because they weren't expecting it."

"But you hurt their feelings."

"Okay, bad example. Alright. I got it. Your friend works really hard on something as a gift and it's absolutely horrible. The food tastes bad, the pattern is wrong, it's falling apart, doesn't matter. But they worked really hard on it and they're so proud of it when they give it to you. You can't tell them how bad it is, it'll hurt their feelings. You have to lie." He spoke over her when she started to interrupt. "Even if it's just a little, to soften the blow, no one is always brutally honest, even to their best friend."

Kory thought about it and said, "Alright. You've proven that it is sometimes necessary to lie. But most lies are bad, and men are great liars."

"We are great liars. And it's because we practice. And we practice so much because we don't like to hurt the feelings of others."

Kory looked at him skeptically.

"It's true. One morning I lied to my wife eight times before I even finished my breakfast. But it made her feel better. It was a really bad day for her. She was pregnant, and I told you she couldn't cook, and she'd forgotten to buy salt..." Iolaus drifted off and smiled to himself. "In some ways, it was a bad day, but love is about what you do with a bad day. I can't remember half the sunny picnics we went on, but I remember choking down that breakfast and telling her hair looked lovely." He looked at Kory. "It was horrible. Frizz out to here. It must have been humid or something because I just kept staring at it, wondering how it was possible."

Kory chuckled, picturing it.

"I got you to laugh. I must be making progress."


	3. The Cerberus

A couple days outside of Thebes, they came upon a village. Kory started to untie her rabbit and squirrel skins to trade, but Iolaus stopped her and pointed to a procession coming down the road. "They're having a funeral."

Kory nodded and tied the skins back to her pack and they stood at the side of the road while the villagers marched past, women wailing and men beating their chests. Curiosity got the better of Iolaus when he saw there were several bodies to be buried and he joined the end of the procession.

"How did they die?" he asked a villager.

"We have a Cerberus in the hills. This is the third attack and the seventh we've lost to the monster. My son has been sent to Corinth to beg Hercules for his help."

"Hercules isn't in Corinth."

"How do you know?"

"I left him in Athens. But maybe I could help. I was with Hercules when he defeated the Hydra. I know my way around a monster or two."

"We wouldn't ask a stranger to risk their lives for us, but if you think you can help, we'd be grateful."

Iolaus waited a moment for the villager to offer a reward so he could refuse it, but the villager was done and was stubbornly keeping his eyes forward. Iolaus shrugged and started back to Kory but turned back.

"Oh, do you know where the Cerberus has its lair?"

"If I knew that, I'd be up ahead. Dead."

"Nice talking to you."

Kory picked up her bag when he returned. "Ready to move on?"

"Actually, I'm going to stay and help this village. They have a monster nearby."

"Alright." Kory held out her hand. "It was nice traveling with you, Iolaus."

Iolaus reluctantly took her hand but didn't let go. "Why don't you help me? We have to be the two best fighters here."

"You said a monster?"

"Sounds like a three-headed dog. We should be able to take care of it. Two great hunters like us."

"I don't fight as well against animals..."

"I've seen your skill when you hunt. Come with me. We can save this village together!"

Kory had always looked out for herself, but the thought of helping others appealed to her. "Okay."

 

They searched the nearby hills for tracks and found the first sign north of the village. They followed it to a valley and found the signs of carnage.

"This must be where they found the bodies," Iolaus said, poking at the bloody leaf litter.

"I can see where the dog retreated," Kory said, looking to the west.

"Me too," said Iolaus, facing east.

"It's a pair," Kory said. "I don't think we can take a mated pair of three-headed dogs."

"It may not be that bad. Come look at these tracks."

Kory joined him and felt the size of the pawprints. "These are much smaller. It's still a huge dog, but maybe not three headed."

Iolaus nodded. "I agree."

"We can't split up. It'll take both of us to take down the monster."

"We could build a trap."

"We might end up attracting a bear, or what if the dog entered the trap and we're left facing the three-headed dog?"

"You're right. Let's find out where our monster went."

They tracked it to a cave in the hills and had a hard time finding a good vantage downwind.

"He's a smart dog."

"Or she."

"Or she," Iolaus said, smiling.

"Any ideas?"

"Shh."

The three-headed dog stepped out of the cave and sniffed the air. One head pointed back into the cave and barked. A two headed puppy toddled out and nipped at his parent's leg. A large dog came out to retrieve the puppy. With all three heads facing forward, the creature left.

"What now?"

"I've got an idea."

 

Kory stood at the entrance to the cave holding a puppy over her head. It squirmed and yelped, trying a quavery howl.

A full howl from across the hills answered it, making the hairs on Kory's arms stand on end. The Cerberus raced back and approached the cave, hackles high and all heads snarling.

She slowly backed into the cave, leading the dog. The heads looked between her and the puppy and followed, legs stiff and ready to spring. At the entrance, one of the heads caught a scent and Kory shouted, "Now!"

Iolaus leaned on the prybar they'd made of a small log and sent a cascade of rocks down on the beast. Kory set the puppy down and drew her sword to finish it off. Iolaus climbed down. "Are you okay?"

She was cleaning off her blade. "Do we need to cut off all three heads for proof?"

"We should be fine with one." The puppy rushed forward to bite Kory's boot. "He's almost cute. I feel bad that we need to kill the litter, too."

Kory sheathed her sword and picked up the puppy, letting it gnaw at her fingers. "We're not killing the puppies. They can be raised properly. It was only the father that was killing people. They're still milking. They're innocent. Artemis frowns on killing without need."

"Innocent, sure. But they'll get bigger. And they'll be a problem for someone else."

"Not if they're raised right. We had no choice but to kill the parents. If you don't like it, you don't have to travel with us."

"Us? You're going to keep them?"

"At least one. But I'd like to find good homes for the others."

"Alright. You made your point." Iolaus picked up the third puppy and the severed head.

The head got them the gratitude of the village but the puppies had them uneasy. Kory reassured them that they could be trained like any dog, and they would be taken with them.

"Why don't you leave them here? If they can be trained." A villager stepped forward.

"I'd rather leave them with an experienced trainer. They can be dangerous. We just wanted you to know that the killer has been taken care of. We'll be on our way."

The villager blocked their way and gestured to some others to join him.

Iolaus asked, "What are you doing? We saved your village. Let us go."

"As soon as you drop those puppies."

Kory smiled, looking at the group of men in her path. "Never."

Iolaus sighed and drew his sword. "Last chance. She's smiling. You should be worried."

The villagers drew their own weapons.

"Come on, then!" Kory shouted, her hands still full with the two puppies.

She ducked the club, which sent the villager spinning to strike one of his companions. The man with the pitchfork tripped as he charged and as he fell stuck another in the leg. Iolaus saw it but had to look away to square off with two villagers of his own. Kory ran up to the man with a sword, dodged his swing, kicked his hand, making him drop his sword, and then kicked him in the head. The puppies in her hands yelped and whined as they swung around in the air.

"Kory! Look out!" Iolaus called as one of his foes turned to charge at her. But it was too late and Kory didn't turn around in time. A bird swooped down and got tangled in the villager's hair, squawking and panicing. The man flailed and lost his grip on his club, which landed on his head, knocking him out.

Iolaus knocked out his foe and joined Kory facing the last three standing. "Are you going to be reasonable now or do we need to treat you the same as your friends?"

The villagers looked at the others laying on the ground or clutching their wounds and parted, opening the way to the road.

Iolaus kept his sword up as they walked past, but Kory walked confidently out.

"Is it always like that when you help villages?" she asked.

"No. Not at all. Most places offer coin or at least a meal. Maybe I should have known better when they didn't even offer a reward. Or maybe the Cerberus was a punishment from the gods for their inhospitality to strangers."

"I've come to expect that kind of treatment. So I'm never surprised when I get attacked. Just selfish men trying to take what they want."

"You know, I couldn't help but notice you have a very... effective fighting style. I don't think you struck more than two men but you had four on the ground by the end of it. And with your hands were full the whole time. How do you explain that?"

Kory shrugged. "I'm just lucky."

"You say that like you aren't surprised. Are you always, uh, lucky in battle?"

"More or less."

"Have you ever lost?"

"Not to a single man." Kory didn't think it was relevant to tell him about the time an orphan girl knocked her out and stole all her belongings.

"Interesting. Is it an amulet?"

Kory was debating telling Iolaus. So far he'd seemed as honest as he'd claimed. But perhaps this would be the test to prove himself a selfish man like the others. She pulled out a simple hair pin. "This brooch. As long as I wear it, no man can defeat me."

"May I?" Iolaus held out his hand.

She handed it to him, watching his face for greed.

"It's very simple. No one's likely to steal that if they don't know what it is." He gave it back. "You know, I'm touched that you would trust me with your secret like that. I hope this means you consider me a friend."

Kory slid it back into her hair and said, "The best friend I've ever had."

In their next camp Kory tore up some dried meat and threw it into a pot of boiling water.

"We should look for some vegetables to spread it out a bit more," Iolaus suggested.

"This is for the puppies. They need to be weaned. Here," she threw him a piece of meat.

He looked it over but the smell of the stew was nicer. "I'll see what I can find for us."

Kory carefully spooned the stew and blew on it to cool it down before pouring it into her hand and offering it to each puppy in turn.

"You look downright maternal," Iolaus said when he returned. "I found a couple gophers and some roots. At least we can eat as well as the little monsters."

"Hush, they'll hear you. And they're only as monstrous as those who raise them."

"If you're sure about that, maybe I could take one. With your permission, of course."

"I'd feel better giving one to you than leaving it in that last village."

That night Kory settled down with her two puppies, making sure her brooch was easy to see. When Iolaus' was done with his watch, he walked over to where Kory was sleeping. The brooch glinted in the dim firelight. He smiled looking at the puppies asleep on her chest and lay down next to her.

In the morning, Kory's puppies woke her up when they started playing and jumping over to their brother sleeping on Iolaus. She started when she saw how close Iolaus was laying to her and reached to feel if the brooch was still in her hair. She was almost disappointed when she felt it. Maybe Iolaus was true. She shook him awake and he smiled up at her. "Good morning," he said.

"We need to feed the puppies. Play with them while I warm up their food."

Iolaus had them play tug of war with some pieces of leather. "They are just like puppies, aren't they? Except the terrible howling."

"Have you decided what to name yours?"

"Perhaps Nestor and Castor, after those twins. What about you?"

"North and South, East and West. What do you think?"

"Nah, that's boring. Keep thinking."

"Summer and Winter, Autumn and Spring?"

"I think you can do better than that."

"I'll keep working on it."

Iolaus fashioned sets of leashes so the puppies could run around without wandering too far. When they were too tired to walk, they were put in Kory's pack to sleep.

Every morning Kory expected to find Iolaus, the puppies, and her brooch gone. But every morning she found him laying next to her, Nestor and Castor asleep in his arms.


	4. The Sexy Bits!!

The morning before Iolaus expected to arrive at Thebes, he woke up first and put Kory's arm on his chest and closed his eyes, waiting.

As she woke up her hand stroked his smooth chest and couldn't remember the ground or a rock feeling so. Then she opened her eyes and pulled back, shocked. "I'm so sorry."

He grabbed her hand, holding it against his chest. "Don't be sorry. I'm not."

"I can't..."

"Can't what?" Iolaus inched himself closer. "You've done nothing wrong. To tell the truth, I think you're a remarkable woman. You're smart and beautiful, and one of the best hunters I've met. You care for the innocent, even if they are just animals. I think I'm falling for you."

She smiled and he leaned forward to kiss her gently. She stroked his chest some more and they kissed deeply. He reached for her breast and when she felt her body responding, pulled back.

"I..." Kory didn't know how to express how she felt about Iolaus or the blessing of Artemis. "I'm a virgin," she blurted, and winced. It wasn't what she intended to say.

"Okay, I can work with that," Iolaus said, touching her cheek.

"That's not what I meant." Kory tried to sit up and he stopped her.

"It's about King Pericles, isn't it? He hurt you?"

"He tried to."

"And you've sworn off men?"

"Something like that. All men are guided by their selfish passions. War or money or lust..." she remembered he was holding her hand against his chest and she tore her hand away.

"Not all men are like those brutes we've seen on the way to Thebes. A lot of us are more sensitive and fall in love with women, who fall in love back and they... sometimes... get married and live together."

"Or they tell tales to get women to lower their guard and take off their clothes."

"Kory, wait." Iolaus racked his brain how to save the moment.

Kory was stirring the fire. "You're the best man I've ever met, Iolaus, but you're still just a man."

"Better than the alternative..."

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Nothing. I'll take the kids over to the bushes."

 

When the animals were happy and Kory was building the fire, Iolaus knelt behind her and pulled her hair aside. "What if I please you?"

"And keep your passion contained?"

"I won't take off a single piece of clothing. That'll be your job."

"I doubt you have that kind of self-control."

"I do. And you'll love every moment." He kissed her neck gently and ran his hands up and down her arms. He stroked her waist and reached up to massage her breasts while he kissed his way up her jaw and she turned her face to meet his lips. She sighed and reached up to unbind her shirt. His hands eagerly slid inside. Her hand dug into his hair, holding him close.

When she was breathing hard, his right hand stroked her thighs and then slid down her pants. She parted the kiss and put a hand on his. "You said..."

"You remove all the clothing. Your pants are still on." He kissed behind her ear and sent his fingers down to her warm cleft.

"Oh gods," she gasped as his fingers pulsed inside her and his thumb teased her clit. She grabbed her lonely breast and squeezed hard, eyes closed and started to ride his fingers. "Oh gods!" Kory bit her lip.

"Iolaus," he said, "Say my name." His breath was ragged as he fought to control himself as she bucked on his lap.

"Iolaus. Iolaus. Iolaus!" She went limp on his lap after her climax, breathing hard, fingers still in his hair. "What's that?" she asked, squirming on his lap.

"My passions. And I'll thank you to sit still."

"So that's what all the fuss is about."

"That's nothing. It gets better."

"That's tempting."

"Hm?" Iolaus lifted his head from kissing her shoulder.

"I need to warm up the puppies' breakfast." Kory started to stand, but Iolaus pulled her back down with his firm grip on her breast.

"They can wait another minute."

"I suppose. So, when a man pleasures a woman, does she say thank you?"

"Thank you is a good start." Iolaus kissed her shoulder.

"Thank you." Kory's voice went cold. "Is there more a woman is expected to do?"

Iolaus noticed her tone change and stopped kissing her. "Not at all. I just wanted to show you how I felt."

"Thank you," she repeated. "I enjoyed it. More than I should have." She stood quickly and walked away, tying her shirt back up and straightening her clothes. Iolaus gingerly stood, at a loss for words.

"We didn't do anything wrong. It's perfectly fine for two people to show their affection to each other." He laid his hands on her arms. "It's natural."

"Perhaps. But it's dangerous."

"How? Do you mean getting pregnant? You don't have to worry about that. I've been with... enough women and not a bastard among them." Iolaus thought for a moment of how few women he ran into a second time and wondered how true that statement was. He shook his head, clearing his conscience. If he was a father, one of them would have sent word. He was as easy to find as Hercules, in fact.

"It's not just that. It's..." Kory was about to tell him when she took notice of the way he was stroking her arms and his ragged breathing on her neck. "Nevermind." She shook off his hands and knelt at the fire to build it back up.

Iolaus sighed and headed for the bushes.

"Where are you going?" Kory asked.

"I need to... I'll be right back."


End file.
